Somewhere
by DreamsOfVelvet
Summary: Ginny has a nightmare... HERMIONE/GINNY -- Sort of... It's fluff! :D


_**Somewhere**_

**Summary:**Ginny has a nightmare…

Ginny/Hermione - Sort of… It's fluff! D

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, etc… It's all property of JK Rowling. Neither do I own the song 'Somewhere'. That belongs to Within Temptation. [Great band by the way. :)

* * *

"Hermione?" Hermione groaned softly and rolled over in her bed. "Hermione?" Hermione groaned slightly louder as she was poked in the shoulder a few times. She frowned slightly trying to ignore the sensation, hoping it would stop shortly. 

Finally after a moment it did, and she sighed softly, thinking maybe now she could get back to sleep. However, not two seconds later she was forced to open her eyes as someone grabbed her shoulder and shook.

She shoot up in bed, startled and looked around groggily. Spotting someone standing next to the bed she groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"What?!" she snapped, thoroughly irritated at having been woken up. It was obviously either very late at night, or very early in the morning judging by the still sleeping girls in their beds and the soft moon light coming in through the Gryffindor dormitory window.

Hermione blinked a few times, trying to bring into focus the form standing by her bed, intending to give whoever it was a good telling off for waking her at such an absurd hour. That was until she realized that it was none other than Ginny Weasley, and she appeared to be crying.

Her irritation vanishing immediately, her face took on a look of concern as she whispered worriedly, "Ginny, what's wrong?" Ginny simply sniffled as a few more tears made their way down her pale cheek.

"Oh Ginny, come here." Hermione moved over in her bed and lifted up the covers, motioning for Ginny to climb in next to her. The younger girl did so and immediately flung herself at Hermione and wrapped her arms around the brunette and proceeded to cry into her shoulder.

Completely bewildered, and quite concerned, Hermione began to gently rub the girl's back, trying desperately to calm her down. After a couple minutes, Ginny's breathing had slowed and she pulled back, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes as she did so.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly, her brown eyes worriedly searching Ginny's face for some kind of answer.

Ginny looked down and Hermione noticed a light blush forming on the red head's cheeks.

"I…" Ginny began, as she grasped her hands in her lap. "I had a nightmare…" she trailed off and continued to stare down at her clasped hands.

"Ok…" Hermione said, still quite confused. Ginny looked up at her, obviously unsure of how to go on. Hermione smiled softly as reassuringly as she could and asked gently, "What was it about?" At this Ginny sniffled softly and Hermione saw that the younger girl was about to start crying again.

Acting on instinct, Hermione reached out and wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her close and proceeding to stroke her hair the way a mother would a small child.

A few minutes later, Hermione heard Ginny take in a shaky breath and begin to speak.

"I was walking… I don't really know where… Some sort of forest I guess… and it was cold. So cold…

"I remember wrapping my arms around myself, trying to keep warm, 'cause I was just so cold…" Ginny paused for a moment, and her breathing hitched slightly, as if she was trying to fight back more tears. Hermione continued to stroke the young girl's hair, as the red head fought to control her breathing. Finally the girl began to go on. "And it was really dark. I couldn't see anything, Hermione. Nothing at all. Just… darkness. And I was walking, trying to see where I was going, but I couldn't 'cause it was so dark. And I kept tripping and stumbling over things. And the whole time I was shaking from the cold. I was so scared, Hermione, and I don't know why." At this point Ginny began to tremble slightly in the older girl's arms. Hermione tightened her hold on Ginny, her mind racing. The dream obviously really spooked Ginny, and the fear and sorrow in Ginny's voice had Hermione quite unsettled as well.

"What happened next, Gin?" she asked softly. Ginny took a deep breath and started to speak again. "I was looking for someone. I was all alone, but I was searching. And I was terrified, I was terrified because I was alone. And I didn't want to be alone." Ginny stopped again and lay completely still in Hermione's arms. "Who were you looking for?" she whispered. Ginny didn't answer.

"Gin? Ginny, who-"

"I began to cry." Said Ginny, cutting Hermione off. "I began to cry, 'cause I couldn't find who I was looking for… And I kept getting more and more scared the whole time. I began to run, and I started screaming out a name…" Ginny trailed off again. Hermione who was becoming more and more confused by the second, opened her mouth to ask again, who it was Ginny was looking for, but the red head began to talk again.

"I was looking for you, Hermione. I was looking for you and I couldn't find you. I kept looking and looking, but you weren't there!" By now, Ginny had begun to cry again, but she kept going through her tears. "I was running, and calling out for you, but you never came! I kept tripping and falling, 'cause I still couldn't see where I was going, and the whole time I was crying and screaming your name. And finally, I fell, and I just lay there, crying and screaming out for you, but you never came! I couldn't understand why you left me! And I was just so sacred Hermione, I was so scared!" Finally Ginny just couldn't go on, for she was crying too hard.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione held the sobbing girl tightly against her chest, completely speechless. So many thoughts were running through her mind. Ginny's dream had been so sorrowful, so filled with anguish that even Hermione began to cry softly. "Ginny…" She whispered again, causing Ginny to cling even tighter to Hermione.

Hermione didn't know how to go on, so they just lay there, clinging to each other. For how long, Hermione didn't know, but after what seemed like hours, Ginny had finally stopped sobbing and Hermione wiped the last few tears from the redhead's eyes.

"Ginny…" Hermione began softly. "Ginny, I would never leave you." She whispered, stroking the younger girl's hair as the red head's eyes began to drift closed slowly.

"…You promise?" she whispered back, barely audible through her sleepy haze.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Said Hermione. "Go to sleep now Ginny. I'm right here." And as the young girl's eyes fluttered closed, Hermione placed a soft kiss atop Ginny's head. "I'll always be right here." And looking down at the sleeping girl in her arms, Hermione knew it in her heart, to be true.

**_Lost in the darkness_**

**_Hoping for a sign_**

**_Instead there's only silence_**

**_Can't you hear my screams?_**

**_Never stop hoping_**

**_Need to know where you are_**

**_But one thing's for sure_**

**_You're always in my heart_**

**_I'll find you somewhere_**

**_I'll keep on trying_**

**_Until my dying day_**

**_I just need to know_**

**_Whatever has happened_**

**_The truth will free my soul_**

**_Lost in the darkness_**

**_Tried to find your way home_**

**_I want to embrace you_**

**_And never let you go_**

**_Almost hope you're in heaven_**

**_So no one can hurt your soul_**

**_Living in agony_**

**_Cause I just do not know_**

**_Where you are_**

**_I'll find you somewhere_**

**_I'll keep on trying_**

**_Until my dying day_**

**_I just need to know_**

**_Whatever has happened_**

**_The truth will free my soul_**

**_Wherever you are_**

**_I won't stop searching_**

**_Whatever it takes me to know_**

**_I'll find you somewhere_**

**_I'll keep on trying_**

**_Until my dying day_**

**_I just need to know_**

**_Whatever has happened_**

**_The truth will free my soul…_**

--The End… Maybe. :P

A/N: I dunno… I might do a sequel… However, that depends completely on the amount of reviews I get. --Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.-- ;) And I don't mean just, "Sequel please!!" reviews. I mean good, helpful reviews! I'm not asking for paragraphs, just let me know what you think and if you think I should do a sequel!

And on a side note… This is actually my first attempt at something not slash… O.o I think it turned out ok… But, my opinion is not what matters, here! XD


End file.
